Em and Rose's rumpy pumpy car ride
by EdwardsBella1918
Summary: Rosalie carries out some repairs on Bella's truck, with the help of Emmett. But Emmett has some other 'work' he would like to do, and soon Emmett and Rosalie go for a ride that they will never forget. ;D


****

_**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and concepts related to the Twilight Saga belong to the amazingly awesome Stephenie Meyer. Everything else is mine.**_

**Em and Rose's rumpy pumpy car ride**

_Yet again I am working on this piece of crap!_ I thought as I worked on Bella's truck for the millionth time. _Seriously, you would think she would give up on it. But no, she won't!_ I had just finished tightening the last bolt on the underside of the truck, it had taken me a few hours to go over the truck to make sure it was in working condition and now that is was done I could relax.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to relax my muscles. I hadn't moved from underneath the car, but I knew Emmett would not let the truck down while I was still under it. After a few moments I felt a hand caressing my ankle, I looked up and saw Emmett crouching in front of the truck with a grin on his face. I smiled back knowing exactly what that grin meant.

In an instant his hand moved up my leg and reached towards my thigh, a burning heat ran across my skin. My body always reacted so willingly to his. His fingers fastened around my thigh and he pulled me toward him, the sliding board I was on moved quickly from under the truck. Once I was out of the way he lowered the truck back to the ground then turned to look at me. His emotions played across his face, love and lust; the same that he would be seeing in mine.

Without any hesitation he lifted me from the board and onto the hood of the truck. How long had he been waiting to get me out from under there and into his arms? Locking his gaze with mine he leant forward and kissed me ever so gently. This was not what I was expecting; I was expecting heat, lust and passion. I expected to be grabbed and held so tight that I couldn't move, but he continued to slowly kiss my lips. I couldn't wait any longer so I pressed myself against him and deepened the kiss.

He responded straight away, his tongue licked across my bottom lip then slipped inside my mouth. He allowed it to run along my teeth before sliding it further in and caressing my tongue. The feeling of his tongue on mine was incredible, it was so soft and warm. Knowing what he wanted me to do, knowing what he could never get enough of, I started to gently suck on his tongue. This caused him to moan loudly and urged me to suck harder.

It must have started to become too much because he pulled away. I looked up at him, looking into his eyes to see if I could find the reason he pulled away. His eyes roamed over my body and then I watched as his hands started to slowly lift his shirt off. Watching him undress was one of my favourite past times, his body always amazed me, it was so perfect every muscle on his body was perfectly toned, especially his abs.

Once his shirt was off he threw it across the garage, not caring where it landed. He then moved forward, gripped my shirt and tore it off me.

"Someone's eager" I said softly, allowing a grin to spread across my face.

"You have no idea baby" He replied, and then he wrapped his arms around me and started to slowly unhook my bra.

As the last hook came undone the smile on his face spread wider. I knew how much he loved my breasts, he had once told me they were one of my best assets and I had to agree with him. As he slid my bra off I reached forward and allowed my fingers to trail down his chest, causing him to shiver. Knowing that he reacted this way to my touch turned me on even more. I was ready for more and Emmett knew this.

There was no way I could go ahead with what I wanted to do whilst still sitting on the truck, and so I slid off the hood, landing with my body pressed up against Emmett's. I looked up at him and grinned as I slowly sank to my knees, allowing my face to become level with his torso. Unable to control myself any longer I leant forward and trailed my tongue across his abs, allowing my tongue to follow the peaks and valleys of his six-pack. When I reached his belly button I slowly circled it with my tongue before allowing it to plunge into the small hole. This caused Emmett to groan loudly and tighten his grip on my shoulders.

Returning my attention to his abs, I kissed and sucked my way down his torso until I reached the top of his jeans. I gently pulled his jeans down a little and allowed my tongue to slide across the newly exposed skin. I then slid my hands across to the zipper and slowly pulled it down then reached up and undid the button.

Grabbing onto the top of his jeans I started to pull them off, I was obviously going too slow for Emmett's liking and so he took over, quickly pulling them, and his boxers off and tossing them to the ground. He then lifted me off the ground and placed me back onto the hood of the truck, in an instant he had my jeans and panties off.

He looked at me like he was hungry, like he wanted to devour me whole. Leaning forward he captured my lips into a passionate kiss, our tongues meeting and seeming to melt together. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He then lifted me up and carried me toward the back of the truck, when we reached the bed of the truck he lay me down on top of a blanket that he must have placed there some time earlier.

Grinning he hopped into the back of the truck and then crawled toward me. Raising my hand I trailed it across my taught stomach, as I continued to raise my hand toward my breasts I heard a low growl escape Emmett's mouth. I looked up at him and winked, in less than a second he was above me, his hands on either side of my torso holding his body off mine. He then leant forward, brushing his lips gently along my collarbone causing me to shiver in delight.

Slowly he trailed his lips down between my breasts, kissing my skin as he went. His lips felt like a whisper against my skin, so soft and gentle. He then kissed his way across my breast, moving effortlessly to ward his destination. Before long I felt his tongue slide across my nipple causing me to moan loudly. This urged him to continue; in an instant his mouth had surrounded my nipple, his teeth grazing it as he sucked ever so gently.

Unable to control myself, I raked my fingernails down his back. Emmett was not expecting this, his mouth detached from my nipple as he gasped. I looked up at him and grinned mischievously, a half smile appeared on his face in response. He then allowed his tongue to slide over his lips seductively, moistening them, preparing them for what was to come.

Emmett then gently lowered his body down onto mine, allowing me to feel exactly how excited he was. Sliding my hands up his back, I leant forward so that my lips could press against Emmett's ear.

"God, Em. I want you so badly. I…I need you right now!" I whispered seductively.

As these last words escaped my mouth I felt Emmett slide into me, filling me completely. He paused once his penis was buried to the hilt; I looked up at him and nodded slightly. He then started to pull out slowly, he had almost pulled all the way out when he plunged back into me. He continued to do this building a rhythm that I could easily follow. With each stroke the pressure inside me began to build, causing me to urge Emmett to go faster.

Soon we were both breathing heavily, our breath mingling as we kissed and caressed each other. As I ran my hands along Emmett's muscular back he slowed his strokes, taking more time, appreciating the feeling of me contracting around his penis. The pressure inside me started to get unbearable, I needed more and I needed it now. In an instant I had flipped Emmett over and was straddling his hips. I continued the rhythm we had built, allowing Emmett to slide in and out of me; intensifying the pressure I was feeling inside.

"I'm so close Rose…Oh! So, so very close" Emmett said breathlessly.

"Me too baby, just a little more…" I whispered.

I continued to pump Emmett in and out of myself, bringing the pressure to an unbearable intensity. Finally it broke the wall that was holding it back, allowing the intense feeling to spread to every part of my body. It was ecstasy, pure heaven. As I reached the tail end of my orgasm I felt Emmett reach his peak, exploding inside me as he orgasmed.

Moments later we were both coming down from our sexual high, our breath slowing slightly. I looked down at Emmett and found that he had a satisfied grin on his face. I smiled then leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm. Rose, baby. I love you" Emmett whispered into my ear.

"I love you too" I replied, and then buried my head into his neck.

As I cast my eyes down to his shoulder I noticed a dent in the bed of the truck underneath Emmett's body. Sitting up I pulled him with me and looked down at the dent, it was clear to me what had made the dent.

"Uh...Em, how are we going to explain that to Bella?" I said as I pointed to the Emmett shaped dent in the bed of the truck.

Emmett turned around and surveyed the damage, then turned back to face me with a grin on his face. His grin was infectious and caused me to smile, and then we both collapsed onto the bed of the truck and laughed. We were really going to have to come up with a good excuse for what we had done to Bella's truck but that could wait, we still had more time…to have fun.

**_Please review. It doesn't take too long to do. Even if you just say "good" or "bad". Thank you._**


End file.
